


MORNING STORY

by sei_heichou



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sei_heichou/pseuds/sei_heichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Junhongie.. Selamat pagi...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	MORNING STORY

**_MORNING STORY_ **

**_Cast :_ **

**_Choi Junhong_ **

**_Jung Daehyun_ **

**_Summary :  “_ ** **_Junhongie.. Selamat pagi...”_ **

**_Warning [!!] :_ ** **_BL, OOC, typo[s],_ ** **_ambiguous_ **

* * *

 

**.**

Pemuda itu kini terduduk di tepi ranjang. Sembari menguap, ia menggeliat pelan. Sungguh pulas tidurnya semalam. Ketika kepalanya tertoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya sang kekasih yang masih terlelap. Senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Diambilnya sebuah kamera di nakas dekat ranjangnya.

“ _Hyung_ , aku suka wajahmu.”

Zelo menggumam pelan lalu mengarahkan lensa kameranya ke wajah namja yang kini tengah asik terbuai mimpi.

Ckrek...

Ckrek...

Ckrek...

Tiga buah foto sukses tertangkap lensa. Zelo benar-benar puas. Hasilnya tidak buruk, bahkan terlihat indah.

“ _Hyung_ memang tampan.”

Zelo hendak meletakkan kameranya ketika sebuah tangan menarik lengannya.

“Selalu mencuri ekspresiku heum?”

“Daehyun _hyung_? K-kausudah bangun?”

Zelo terkejut. Lihatlah, ketahuan kan kalau dirinya sering mencuri kesempatan hanya untuk sekedar memotret Daehyun. Salahkan hobinya itu.

Daehyun yang melihat Zelo sedikit ketakutan itu memasang senyum hangatnya. Takut jika nanti Zelo salah paham. Dia tidak marah. Tidak akan pernah bisa. Rasa sayangnya terlalu besar terhadap Zelo.

“Aku memang tampan. Tapi tidak perlu setiap saat memotretku bisa kan?”

Daehyun menarik Zelo pelan. Tapi karena memang Zelo tidak pada keseimbangannya, tarikan pelan itu mampu membuatnya terhuyung dan kembali jatuh ke tempat tidur.

“ _Hyung_ hati-hati. Nanti kameraku bisa jatuh tertindih dan rusak.”

Zelo mengamankan kameranya. Daehyun memang sedikit kesal. Hei, siapa yang tidak kesal kalau kekasihmu lebih memperhatikan kameranya daripada dirimu? Tangan Daehyun dengan sigap merebut kamera itu dari Zelo.

“Jadi siapa yang lebih penting? Aku atau kamera ini?”

“Tentu kau hyung.”

Zelo tertunduk malu. Pagi-pagi Daehyun sudah menggodanya dan sukses membuat wajahnya merah karena tersipu.

“Junhongie, jangan menunduk.”

Zelo mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan sedetik kemudian bibirnya merasakan sentuhan lembut. Sentuhan itu diiringi suara kamera yang dipegang Daehyun tengah memotret mereka berbagi kasih sayang.

“ _Hyung_ aku malu.”

Zelo kembali menunduk malu. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya ketika tautan itu terlepas. Daehyun hanya terkekeh geli melihatnya. Diletakkannya kembali kamera itu di tempat semula.

“Junhongie-”

Daehyun menarik dagu Zelo dan kembali melumat pelan bibir namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

“Selamat pagi.”

.

**END**

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve been posted this before. So if you ever saw the plot/story like this, it means that the fic is also mine.


End file.
